Brennan O'Brian
)]] Name: Brennan Lee O'Brian Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: Junior School: Detroit Central High School Hobbies and Interests: Classical music, war history, drama and acting, logic puzzles Appearance: Brennan is a fairly short guy, reaching only 5’4’’ and weighing 125 lbs. With his pale complexion and thin build, he looks as if he’d blow away in a small breeze. Brennan is fairly unremarkable; not exactly handsome, but definitely not ugly either. His face is fairly pale and rounded, and luckily free from any blemishes, with his emerald green eyes drawing people’s attention. His hair, a mix of light brown and ginger, falls straight down to half-way up his neck, his ears poking out slightly. Brennan pretty much wears the same thing every day-a dark grey turtleneck woollen jumper, dark navy blue moleskin trousers and black walking boots. He also wears a grey t-shirt with the image of a vinyl printed on it. Biography: Brennan is the first child of Melinda and Callum O’Brian, whose family had moved to America when Callum was 14. Callum had a rather large family, who would often come round and visit him, Melinda and Brennan, leading Brennan to have a happy childhood with many cousins to play with, as well as his parents. His large and varied family had many different hobbies, and Brennan found he enjoyed the majority of the things his family did. His two biggest influences were his cousin, Jamie, and his grandfather, Stewart. Jamie was part of a classical orchestra, and he would sometimes bring recordings of their latest piece to the O’Brian household. Brennan seemed particularly fond of the music, and started to listen to classical music on the radio. He was given an MP3 player for his 13th birthday, which was soon filled with Beethoven, Chopin and Tchaikovsky. His other influence, Stewart, adored Brennan, and would often bring him small gifts. Brennan’s favourite gift was one he received when he was ten-a small wooden cube, made up of several small parts. He currently keeps it on his bedroom desk, along with several other puzzles. Brennan also grew slightly addicted to crossword puzzles in newspapers, although he’s been too embarrassed to tell anyone. Brennan’s life has been very comfortable and easy, with many family members to look after him, although it could be argued that his life has been far too sheltered due to the fact he partially relies on his family for everything. However, two years ago, Brennan’s brother Logan was born, and Brennan has decided to take responsibility for his care. Aside from Logan’s birth, and a few other cousins being born, Brennan’s life has been fairly ordinary. His family as a whole is relatively healthy, and Brennan hasn’t suffered the death of any relatives, or any family divorces. However, Brennan never learned to swim, thanks to an incident when he was eight. Callum had taken Brennan fishing at a river, and the two were enjoying themselves, until Brennan stepped onto a wet and muddy part of the bank, and slipped straight into the river. Unfortunately, the river was far deeper than the two had first thought, and Brennan panicked, sending him under the water and requiring Callum to dive in and pull him to shore. Since then Brennan has had a phobia of deep water, and won’t even go in the shallow end of the local swimming pool. Despite the O’Brian family being fairly well off, Callum and Melinda decided to send Brennan to Detroit Central for two reasons. Firstly, and most importantly, they live relatively close to Detroit Central compared to other schools that would require an unnecessarily long journey. Secondly, his father, uncle and aunt all went to Detroit Central, and Brennan was sent there as a sort of tradition. Despite the school's infamous nature, Brennan enjoys school quite a lot, partially due to the fact that his friendly and calm personality made him a lot of friends. Brennan doesn’t really have a best friend; rather, he views all his friends as important as each other. Brennan also tries to be friendly towards anyone he comes across, personally greeting any new kids at school. If anyone takes a dislike to Brennan for whatever reason, he will simply ignore that person. Brennan has always been a bright person, doing well in almost every subject, apart from PE, where he is simply average. There are two subjects he excels in, however-History and Drama. Brennan is seemingly naturally adept at history, but, whilst studying World War 2, he gained an interest in the more bloody side of history; the wars, the battles and the weapons. Pretty much anyone who knew Brennan was slightly shocked or confused. No-one thought that the friendly, calm Brennan O’Brian would be interested in death and gore. Brennan himself wasn’t quite sure of the reason why he liked it, but like it he did, often visiting war museums, even going to The Imperial War Museum in London. Brennan’s reason for his fondness of drama is also slightly odd. He had watched a theatre production which contained a certain piece of music he liked. He originally remembered the play for the music, but as time passed by, he became more and more aware of the actual acting, which he quickly fell in love with, joining as many drama clubs as he could. Brennan’s attitude during class is much the same as his normal attitude; calm and enthusiastic. Brennan spends most of his time with his family, talking with relatives, and looking after Logan. However, whenever he does go out, he’ll spend almost the whole day out, sometimes forgetting lunch depending on where he goes. Brennan has recently taken up walking, and can often be seen strolling along, hands in pockets and MP3 headphones in his ears, listening to Bach, Liszt or some other composer. Sometimes, if he’s sure no-one is about, Brennan will find a bench, sit down, and pull out a newspaper to do the crossword. Despite his fairly large group of friends, Brennan rarely sees them outside of school, either talking on MSN or Facebook, or meeting them in passing while walking outside. If Brennan gets really bored, he’ll visit the local museum, although as he’s been there several times, he’s pretty much memorised everything there. Aside from the school drama group, Brennan also has an out of school drama group every Thursday. Due to his fishing incident, Brennan never does anything water related, such as swimming, rowing or, of course, fishing. Brennan is pleasantly optimistic and a genuinely enjoyable person to be around. He is very friendly, and confident enough to speak to total strangers, but not overly confident to the point of obnoxiousness. Brennan’s basic attitude to life is to enjoy himself when he can, and make the people around him as happy as possible. Advantages: Brennan is naturally friendly and trustworthy, with many people instantly liking him. He knows that he can trust many people around him. His studies on war have led him to know an extraordinarily large amount about weapons, modern or medieval. As well as his social skills, he also has above average book smarts. Disadvantages: Brennan is not very imposing or tough, and, despite his extensive studies, has never used a weapon in his life. His phobia of deep water, and his inability to swim, are also rather large disadvantages. Designated Number: Team Orange no. 2 --- Designated Weapon: Bottle of LSD labeled "Water Purification Tablets" Conclusion: This one will be fine viewing, folks. Just wait 'til he needs to refill his group's bottles. Mentor's Comment: Lovely. Just... ugh. I think he may actually end up being a hindrance. What did I do to deserve this team? The above biography is as written by Pippin. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Madelyn Connor ' '''Collected Weapons: '''Bottle of LSD labeled "Water Purification Tablets" (designated weapon), Colt Anaconda .45 Magnum (from Vincent Sullivan) '''Allies: 'Ferric "Eric" Tam, Rishi Kohli, Simon Porter, Robert "Bobby" Goldman, Cesar Perdomo, Odile Jones, Alicia "Ali" White, Michael Clark, Mae St. Clair, Vincent Sullivan Enemies: '''Zachariah Johnston '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Brennan, in chronological order Sandbox: *Beat The Lunch Line SOTF-TV: *At Home In The Forest *The Walking Dead *Peers *Metanoia *Time To Pretend *Set My World On Fire *Time To Pretend (second visit to thread) *Set My World On Fire (second visit to thread) *Familiarity *Of Moons, Birds & Monsters Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Brennan. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Brennan's appearance in the pre-game thread "Beat the Lunch Line" was a beautiful set up for a possible on island romantic encounter with Ali White. Tragically, they were reunited only moments before Ali was killed. Brennan has been a fascinating character to read, not just in his attempts to find people he can trust on the island, but in his common anxieties. As of this writing, Brennan is still alive. I hope it remains so for a long time. -- The Bearded One Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters